Saviors of the Earth
by MiniKoreanKitty
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are the goddesses of the four elements. after being put at risk by Orochimaru, they are sent to Tunade to prepare in case of war... but will love get in their way... SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and NejiTen Please Review!
1. The New Saviors

**Disclaimer: I'll own Naruto as soon as pigs fly…. –looks out window- FLY PIGS!**

The Saviors of Earth

There once were four goddesses. These goddesses were Kasai, Koudo, Mizu, and Fuzei. They were the goddesses of fire, earth, water, and air. They were the most loved goddesses of all.

Kasai the goddess of fire had long red hair that reached past her waist. And silver eyes that shined every moment. She wore a pink button up shirt with long sleeves and a red skirt reaching past her knees. She was the most fearsome and outgoing out of the four.

Koudo was the goddess of earth. She had straight hair that reached an inch above her knees. She wore a white version of Kasai's gown and with a blue jewel in the center. She was the bravest and foolish one of the four.

Mizu, the goddess of water, had white hair which faded into a deep blue that reached mid thigh. She wore a midnight blue dress reaching her ankles. The sleeves wrapped around her palms with a purple jewel in the center and purple ribbons in her hair. She was the most responsible and reasonable one.

And Fuzei had white hair reaching her waist. She wore a white and blue two-piece gown with blue ribbons in her hair. She was one of the most sophisticated and over protective goddesses ever.

These four were the best of friends and stuck together every second. They even raised their four daughters together. they were better known as the elementals.

One day, a demon named Orochimaru attacked the four goddesses. Orochimaru was one of the worst criminals in history. he had the power of complete darkness. his golden eyes were the only bright thing about him. he planned to kill the four elementals and have the world covered in darkness, but in order to do that he must also kill their children...They barely escaped with their lives. They decided that this place was to dangerous for their infants. They traveled down to Earth.

The four disguised themselves into more modern clothes as to not be recognized. They went to an old friends house to ask for help. They walked up to the door and prayed that there would be hope.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Hello? Kasai, Koudo, Mizu and Fuzei? What are you doing here?"

"Please Tsunade, we are begging that you help us!" cried out Mizu

"What's wrong?" asked Tsunade with concern. "Orochimaru had attacked us and we know it is not safe for them. Please take care and raise them so that they will be out of harms way."

"… I will treat them as if they were my own…"

"Oh thank you!" Fuzei cried as they all went and bid their children farewell. The four goddesses went back home to prepare for battle. They knew that leaving their children would be difficult, but it was for their safety. Kasai and Koudo went back and kissed their foreheads while whispering, "the world is in your hands…"

In Tsunade's arm slept Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten… the new saviors of the earth…

**A/N: please review and I will give you virtual cookies. =D no flames cause this is only my second fic. (Advice is very VERY welcome (: ).**

**I want at least 2 reviews before i update**

**-Ja ne!**


	2. The Truth and Their Reactions

**Disclaimer: I'll own Naruto as soon as I change Masashi Kishimoto's wil- I mean…uh…crap… well in the mean time, I checked the reviews I had like an hour after posting chapter 1 and I already had the necessary 2 reviews! I was like '…DAMN!'**

**Anyways I'd like to thank:**

**midnight shadow**

**Megumi-Fallen-Angel**

**Soaring Innocence**

**Konnichiha yoshi-chan**

**Zarrisa**

**You all made me so happy for reviewing! –Gives cookie-**

* * *

Sitting on her bed was a 16-year-old girl with rosy pink hair and emerald eyes by the name of Sakura. Sakura lived in a mansion along with her friends Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. They were all raised and cared for by Tsunade. She was so confused after what Tsunade told them.

**-Flashback-**

"_**Ino can you go get the others? I have something important to tell you." Tsunade asked while contemplating.**_

"_**Sure" came Ino's reply from the kitchen.**_

_**After everyone had settled down in the living room, Tsunade took a deep breath and began. "Now girls I know you have always wondered what your parents were like, and I'm here to tell you. Please get prepared for what I am about to tell you."**_

_**The girls suddenly became concerned with what was making Tsunade so concerned.**_

"_**Now girls…you all are not any ordinary girls. Your mothers were…goddesses, and you are to."**_

_**The girls just sat there stunned while Tsunade continued.**_

"_**Sakura, your mother, Kasai, was the goddess of fire. Ino your mother, Koudo, was the goddess of Earth. Tenten your mother was Fuzei, goddess of air. And Hinata, your mother was Mizu goddess of water. You have inherited their powers.**_

"_**Unfortunately you will be forced to go into battle some time against Orochimaru. He is a powerful demon whom only you and your mothers together can defeat. They have promised to come back for you once you have become strong enough to fight. I hope you understand."**_

_**Everything was silent until one of the most unexpected people shouted out. "You just expect us to believe all of this magical fairytale stuff no! WRONG! IF THIS WERE TRUE, WHY TELL US NOW AND NOT BEFORE!"**_

"…_**Hina-" Tsunade was cut off by Hinata once more**_

"_**NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME! I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF THIS SHIT THAT YOU'RE TELLING US NOW! I-it's just t-to hard t-to ac-acce-pt.." Hinata broke into sobs leaning onto Tenten's shoulder.**_

"_**Listen Hinata, I'm sure that there was a good reason that Tsunade chose to tell us now. I'm just as confused as you are." Tenten stated trying to calm Hinata down.**_

"…_**Now then…the reason I told you now is because you will be receiving you powers on your 17**__**th**__** birthday… which is very close considering you all share the same birthday. Please know that I am just telling you this for your own safety.**_

"_**Sakura, you with hold the power of fire. Ino you hold the power of earth. The power of water belongs to Hinata, and Tenten, the power of air is inside of you. I know that this is hard for all of you. Just know that this is hard for me, knowing that you may not forgive me for only telling you now…" the girls all felt a pang of guilt when they saw a tear roll down their guardian's cheek.**_

**-End Flashback-**

'_this is hard for all of us, but we have to accept our new lives. Worst of all how are we supposed to act normal during our first day of school tomorrow! Oh well. I better go check on Hina.' _

Sakura walked over to see if her sister like figure was alright, but to her dismay, she couldn't find anyone. As she was about to leave she heard sniffling coming from the bathroom. (**A/N: they each have a bathroom in their room.) **She slowly walked over to see Hinata cuddled on the floor crying. '_Shit_'

She walked over to Hinata and put a comforting arm around her. " why…" Hinata had barely spoken above a whisper. "why do we have to have these weird powers and stuff. Why can't we just live a normal life?" Hinata continued to babble on until she finally felt better.

They both went downstairs to find Ino and Tenten on the sofa watching W.I.T.C.H. (omg** I love that show! Cha!) **

"Hey girls" sakura cheerfully walked over with Hinata trailing behind her. "I was thinking that we should probably be getting ready for tomorrow since we're going back to school."

"… I guess you're right. Hey Forehead, what do you think about this fancy new powers of yours? I think their actually kinda cool, but I'm worried that something might happen if I can't control my new powers. I'm just kind of scared." Ino held her head down feeling weak that she couldn't accept her fate.

"Look Ino we're all scared about this. We just have to try and live with it." Tenten stated as she slowly made her way up the stairs to her room.

Sakura was the last to head to her room.

Sakura P.O.V.

'_I have to admit that this is pretty fucking awesome!' _as she thought of this, she couldn't help the grin that crept onto her lips. '_I can't wait until I get to try out my brand new powers!_'

* * *

**Bad news is that I may not be able to update too soon because school cleaning is hectic and school is almost over. I will hopefully be writing more in the summer.**

**I have thought of some of the untold stories about hem so I will describe them now – cue music-**

**Fathers: Their fathers were mortals. Kasai, Koudo, Fuzei, and Mizu fell madly in love. Unfortunately their love was forbidden so the goddesses were forced to leave, unaware that they were carrying the children of their loves.**

**Birthdays!: all four of them have the same birthday. Why I don't know they just do, bear with me. Their birthday will be September 16, one day before my birthday! Yay! **

**Again i want at least 10 Reviews TOTAL! so that i can update.**

**-Ja Ne! Sazu-chan**


	3. The first Day and Encounters

**A/N: sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. I'm so ashamed. I've just been depressed because my bestest most bestiest best friend in the world is graduating and leaving me! I' m only like a year behind her but still. I've been like crying my eyes out all day. I barely have the strength to update, but I don't want to let you all down. Well enough of all my blabbing. So Gaara do the disclaimer.**

**Gaara: …**

**Blue: come on say it Damnit!**

**Gaara: I'd rather not –glares-**

**Blue: hurry up! –Glares- Grr! –Pulls out rope-**

**-20 minutes later**

**Gaara: -tied up- Blue-Wolf-Jewel does not own Naruto…**

**Blue: now was that so hard!**

**Gaara: …yes…**

**Blue: …Teme**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-SMASH!

"Ugh. Fucking alarm clock. Whoever invented it should die." Sakura forcefully sat up to look at her clock. The flashing red numbers read '7:46'

"…Its only 7:46…7:46! Holy shit! I've only got fifteen minutes to get ready!" she quickly took a 3-minute shower and put on her uniform. The uniform consisted of a white button up, a pleated black and blue skirt, and a matching tie.

After fixing her hair into a messy bun, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. As soon as she reached the bottom she got pissed. Everyone was already awake and waiting for her. No one had even bothered to wake her up!

"Hurry up Forehead! We're gonna be late!" Ino whined while tapping her foot impatiently. Glad when they finally stepped out the door.

"Yeesh, relax Ino-pig. Maybe if someone would've woken me up we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Before another one of their arguments could start, Tenten gladly intervened. "Shut it! I'm sure Hinata is also along with me in being tired of your crap! Let's just go. Gosh, I don't even know how I can put up with you two… damn brats" Tenten muttered the last part under her breath.

They all stepped into Ino's silver Ferrari. They blasted their favorite songs, not caring if they were disturbing the peace. Just to bug the neighbors even more they started singing as loud as possible.

(Sakura _**Ino **_**Tenten **Hinata)

_**You know, tonight I'm feeling a little out of control**_

_**Is this me? You wanna get crazy?**_

_**Well I don't give a!**_

I'm out of character I'm in rare form

And if you really knew me you know it's not the norm

Cause I'm doing things

That I normally won't do

The old me's gone I feel brand new And if you don't like it fuck you

**The music's on and I'm dancing**

**I'm normally in the corner just standing**

_**I'm feeling unusual, I don't care cause this is my night!**_

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

I'm not myself tonight

_**Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl**_

I'm dancing a lot and

I'm taking shots

And I'm feeling fine

I'm kissing all the boys and the girls

Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind

_**Cause I'm doing things**_

That I normally won't do _The old me's gone I feel brand new __And if you don't like it fuck you_

_**The music's on and I'm dancing**_

I'm normally in the corner just standing

**Feeling unusual I don't care cause this is my night!**

**I'm not myself tonight**

**Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl**

I'm not myself tonight

Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

In the morning when I wake up

I'll go back to the girl I used to be

But baby not tonight! I'm not myself tonight

**Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl**

_**I'm not myself tonight**_

Tonight I'm not the same girl same girl

As soon as they had arrived they were surrounded by high-pitched screaming and squealing. "I swear if it's another alarm clock I'm gonna punch someone." Sakura was still upset that she had woken up late because of her so-called best friends. "Maybe someone famous comes to this school? It could be possible." Hinata stated the first thing that popped into her head.

"OH! I want to meet someone famous!" Ino sped off with glittering stars in her eyes. Tenten sighed," I'm guessing we should follow her."

"We could just leave her there and let her get lost." Sakura suggested. "… As tempting as that sounds we can't." Tenten shoved her way through the crowd with the others behind her. Suddenly Ino ran up to the others.

"Aww false alert. Just a bunch of guys." Ino stated oblivious to the pairs of eyes watching them ferociously and interested. "I admit they were kind of cute, but nah they seem like asses."

The four friends kept walking until Sakura went ahead and bumped into a firm chest. She looked up and emerald and onyx clashed. Behind him were three other guys. She felt this feeling at the pit of her stomach and wasn't sure that she was enjoying it.

'**CHA! He's hot! He's like the most hottest hottie hot hottie! My prayers have been answered. Maybe you won't be such a prick anymore." **Inner Sakura started drooling as soon as she saw who they had bumped into.

'_Shut up! First off, we don't know him, and second of all, I AM NOT A PRICK DAMNIT!'_

'Believe me… you are… Anyways, back to Mr. Smexy!'

'_Just shut up and leave me alone.' _With that said Inner Sakura stayed quiet.

"Tch. Bunch of fangirls." Was the response you heard from the arrogant jerk in front of them.

"Aw hell nah! He did not just call us fangirls! Let me at him!" Ino tried to pumble the poor guy into the ground but was held back by Tenten and Hinata. "Just who the hell are you!" Sakura shouted equally offended as Ino.

'_I'm shocked she hasn't tried to rape me. Most girls would be all over me. Interesting.' _A smirk grazed the young Uchiha's face. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. The blonde dobe behind me is Naruto-" "TEME!" "- the lazy ass is Shikamaru Nara and the guy with the pearl eyes is Neji Hyuga. Who are you all? I've never seen you here before." His question seemed more like a demand than a question.

"I'm Sakura"

"Tenten…"

"Hi! I'm Ino!"

"My name's Hinata. Pleasure to meet you"

"Well now would you mind telling us your surnames-" Naruto was cut off by the bell ringing. The girls walked away without a word. "Whoa… they must be new!"

"No duh you idiot." Neji stated while hitting Naruto upside the head. They also decided to go to class even though their sensei was always late.

"Um I think we're lost." Hinata said with panic in her eyes. She had started feeling this freezing rush go through her. She shuttered going unnoticed by her friends. "Is it just me or is it just me or is it kinda cold in here?"

"I think you might be getting a cold Hina-Chan. I'm actually burning up!" Sakura was fanning herself from all the heat she felt.

One they finally made their way to the office they received their schedules. This is what the looked like:

**Homeroom- Kakashi**

**Math- Ibiki**

**P.E.- Anko and Gai**

**Lunch**

**History- Asuma**

**Science- Kurenai**

**English- Kakashi**

**Free period**

**Dismissal**

"Yes! We all have the same classes! This way we won't get lost… hopefully." The other four girls

"Hey you four!" the girls turned around to see who was calling them only to come face to face with the four most hated girls in the school. There stood Karin, Sasuke's number one fangirl. Then was Ami, the president of the Shikamaru Lovers club. After her was Yuki, the Naruto association president. Finally was Yumi president of Neji's fanclub.

"I saw what occurred earlier this morning. You better stay away from our men! Or else there will be hell to pay." Karin was hopefully trying to scare them failing miserably.

"We're already going through hell just looking at you all" Ino hissed out with as much venom imaginable. She started trembling just from anger. "Why you little! Don't you dare talk to us like that" Ami screeched out trying to claw at Ino's face.

"Look you little Sluts. Take this as a warning. If we see you with our boyfriends again, lets just say you won't be happy." With that said the four sluts walked into their homeroom.

"too late…" Hinata mumbled under her breath.

'Well this is just a wonderful first day isn't it!' Inner Sakura stated with sarcasm dripping from every word.

'_Just shut it.' _Sakura thought as they walked into their homeroom to be met with utter chaos.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chappie as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^^. Now I have something very important to say. I just want you to know that I would like to know any ideas that you have for oncoming chapters. Please R&R! I hope you all have a great summer!**

**-Ja Ne!**


	4. Perverts and Phycos and More Oh My!

**AAAHHH! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I just couldn't find the time cuz I have t help baby sit this little demon child who keeps trying to erase my files! (even though she's only 1-_-') either way I am sorry and please enjoy the story!**

**Thanks to:**

**midnight shadow**

**Megumi-Fallen-Angel**

**Soaring Innocence**

**konnichiha yoshi-chan**

**Zarrisa**

**bittersweetmusicgirl**

**Tattered Oblivion**

**Mieko-chan12**

**Rose Tiger**

**Heikin hyoron ka**

**You all made me so happy by reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own *sniff* NARUTO! *Sobs in corner***

**Recap:**

'Well this is just a wonderful first day isn't it!' Inner Sakura stated with sarcasm dripping from every word.

'_Just shut it.' _Sakura thought as they walked into their homeroom to be met with utter chaos.

**End Recap**

Their sensei was nowhere in sight allowing the students to do as they please. There things being thrown all across the room. Books, paper, pens, pencils, you name it and it's thrown. There was even a stapler bei- WAIT WHAT! With the projectory of the moon and the sun, I'd say the stapler was headed straight for Sakura's face. She barely managed to duck down in time.

"Ok, who the hell threw that!" the entire class stayed silent seeing as the pinkette was seething. All of sudden the room was filled with catcalls and wolf whistles. "Ugh… ok I was **not **expecting that." All the girls blushed, Hinata being a bright red.

"now this is what I was hoping for!" Ino yelled out while she made her way over to an empty table in the back of the room.

10 minutes had passed since class started and their teacher was still absent. The door creaked open and a man with silver gravity defying hair walked in. he had a mask cover his lower face while a bandana covered his left eye. In his hand was a small orange book. Catching a glimpse of the cover, Sakura banged her head on the table.

'_Just great. We have a pervert as our teacher!'_

'**Look on the bright side. Mr. Hottie and his friends are in the same class as us! EEEEPPPP!' **Inner Sakura started prancing around causing Sakura a major headache.

'_Why must you be such a fangirl? It's official. Kami hates me.'_

'Hey! I am not a fangirl! Oh. Look he's staring at us'

Sakura turned and sure enough, there sat the young Uchiha smirking at her.

(A/N: sorry to interrupt the story, but this is where the girls, well at least Hinata and Sakura, learn that they are telepathic. Yay I used a big word! Sorry -_-'')

Sakura Hinata'Why me!''Sakura?''Hinata! What are you doing!'

'**I-I don't know! I just started hearing you in my head. Why can I hear what you're thinking!' **There was pure panic in her…uh… thoughts?

'Oh My Gosh Hina! We can read minds!'

"EH! O.O" the two screamed out gaining all attention on them.

"…"

"…"

'Shit…''Language!''Whatever!'

"O-Kay, well anyway, good morning class. My name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. Your first assignment will be to write a paper about a day in your partner's life, based on their behavior and attitude. The partners I choose –insert groans- will be your partner for the rest of the year. Now let's see… Naruto Hinata, Neji Tenten, Shikamaru Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, random people, random people. Now get to work."

~With Hinata~

Our innocent girl slowly made her way over to her destination to be met with a wide grin.

"Hi Hinata-Chan! I hope it's all right to call you that. Is it alright if I call you that?" Naruto continued to babble on and on and on about random stuff, oblivious to the beet red girl right in front of him.

"U-um, it's fine if you call me that, b-but maybe we should start w-with our project?

"Wow Hinata-Chan! I never thought about that actually! O.K. lets see… hmmm… Um…Wait… Oh yeah! I love ramen! Ramen has all sorts of flavors. I've already tried them all, I think. Wouldn't it be awesome if they had a pizza-flavored ramen? Well anyway, my favorite color is orange (obviously…) and my favorite person to talk to is YOU!"

"M-m-me! B-but w-why?" A tomato red Hinata managed to stutter out

"That's why!" By now Hinata had a confused expression so he decided to go into detail "I find your stutter really cute!" This caused Poor Hinata to turn even redder if that's possible. '_Must. Not. Faint!' _The saying staying in her head until she finally passed out as Sakura came to check on Hinata.

"AHH! I killed her! No! Why did this have to happen! I'll come to your funeral. –sniff-"

**BONK! **"You idiot! She's not dead. She just fainted!"

"…Yea… I knew that! Psch." There was suddenly an epiphany when he realized that she had still been knocked unconscious. "AAAHHHH! She's unconscious!"

**SLAP! **"Get a hold of yourself! Gosh…" Sakura struggled with Hinata until Naruto offered to help.

_~Skip to Gym~_

The girls walked into the girls to change into their gym uniforms. The uniform consisted of Green shorts that reached mid thigh and a fitting white T-shirt with the school crescent on the right sleeve. The boys' uniform was the same except their shorts were up to their knees.

When the girls exited the entire gym was silent. The doors suddenly burst open, nearly killing everyone in the room.

"Welcome my **youthful **class! I can tell that you are filled with **youth** on this youthful day! We will be having a **you-**"

"You say youth one more time and I will take away all your green Jumpsuits!" a voice from the hall rang out causing the first voice to stay silent.

"Welcome my Youthful –Death Glare- students! I am the one and only youthful Mite Gai!" Suddenly Lee ran to the front of the room to embrace their sensei.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE"

The two embraced with a sunset in the background. "All you kids should be as youthful as Lee! You must embrace the bowl cut of truth, the green jumpsuit of love, and the sparklies of… **YOUTH!" **Everyone sweat dropped as the two were surrounded by thousands of sparkles.

"Gai! Get your ass back over here before I kick it." Gai sulkingly (not sure if that's a word) made his way over to the front of the room.

"Listen up you maggots, the names Anko Mitarashi. I will normally be coaching the girls while the buffoon over here will be coaching the boys. Today though, we will be having a mixed activity."

"Today we will be running 5 laps around the track outside! Now let us all youthfully go outside!"

Outside

Anko stepped up to the front. "First we're going to have the girls race to see which of you is the fastest. Get Ready, get set, GO!" A loud blow of the whistle sent the girls running seemingly for their lives. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten, were in the lead by a long shot. They were the first to finish with times from 4 minutes to 5 minutes.

"That was way too easy" Ino stated as she drank from her water bottle seeing as the others were.

(Blah Blah Blah the boys race and the main characters win yadda yadda -_-)

"Now we will have a one on one race based on your scores. From now on everyday we will start with a race to warm up. Now first up are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. You will be running ten laps"

The two walked up to the starting line with smirks on each on of their faces.

"Your going down, Pinky" Sasuke said oblivious to the vein that popped on Sakura's forehead.

"What did you just call me chicken ass?" Then, the whistle was blown. Sasuke dashed off while Sakura went in a steady sprint.

Sasuke looked back to find Sakura far behind _'Ha. This'll be easy.' _He sped up so that he was already on his sixth lap while Sakura was only on her fourth lap. By the time he was on his ninth lap Sakura had already caught up to him looking perfectly while he was breathless. She quickly sped up a few feet away from the finish line winning the race.

"Ha! Take that chicken ass!" Sakura started doing a victory dance oblivious to the cold stare in her direction.

"Hn."

"Whatever! You're just a sore loser! Muahahah –cough cough- sorry started choking…" Everyone sweat dropped at her immediate change of attitude.

"yeah… Well anyways Sak, we better get a move on 'cause I don't feel like being here" Tenten stated walking back into the school building. The other three ran to catch up to her, leaving the boys there staring.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…HA! You TEME! You got beat by a girl! Ha! –**BOP**- What was that for!"

"Hn." With that said the four of them walked away into the sunset! Nah they just walked into the school building.

**A/N: As I had said earlier I am so very sorry! Whenever I take longer than three weeks to update I will allow flames (but only about my tardiness) as soon as the school year starts, I will be updating much sooner (strange isn't it?)**

**Gai: Hey Anko?**

**Blue: How'd you get in here!**

**Anko: Yeah?**

**Blue: What the!**

**Gai: How come you got to talk more than me?**

**Anko: Because I am Awesomer than you… That's why**

**Gai: Is that true –sniff-**

**Blue: O.O uhhhh…. I am not available at the moment please leave a message after the beep…BEEP!**


	5. NOT A CHAPTER!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

A/N: Please please please, help. I need ideas for Saviors of the Earth. I am having major writers block. And unless someone helps by giving me ideas, I'm not gonna be able to update. It's sad but I have no clue how to continue. I'm not giving up this story! I don't care if it takes me five years, I will effing update!

-Ja Ne!

Blue-Wolf-Jewel


	6. The F!

**Me: OH MY EFFING SORRY! I know it's been a long time since I've updated. On the bright side, I got the typing software installed into my laptop so that means more time for typing! Yay!**

**Gaara: Doesn't mean you're gonna update any quicker…**

**Me: …Excuse me?**

**Gaara: You heard me. You're probably gonna end up reading other people's stories and not update.**

**Me: …What the hell do I see in you?**

**Gaara: … Either that or you'll be 'busy' on YouTube**

**Me: OK I am NOT always on Fanfiction OR YouTube! I have errands to do!**

**Sasuke: You mean texting your friends to figure out any good music websites?**

**Me: Wha-What? How the hell did you get here? And NO! You know what, just start the damn story –leaves room-**

**Sasuke and Gaara: Shy Wolf Mistress does not own Naruto**

* * *

Talking

'_Thoughts'_

**Inner**

_Recap:_

_Sasuke looked back to find Sakura far behind __'Ha. This'll be easy.' __He sped up so that he was already on his sixth lap while Sakura was only on her fourth lap. By the time he was on his ninth lap Sakura had already caught up to him looking perfectly while he was breathless. She quickly sped up a few feet away from the finish line winning the race._

_"Ha! Take that chicken ass!" Sakura started doing a victory dance oblivious to the cold stare in her direction._

_"Hn."_

_"Whatever! You're just a sore loser! Muahahah –cough cough- sorry started choking…" Everyone sweat dropped at her immediate change of attitude._

_"yeah… Well anyways Sak, we better get a move on 'cause I don't feel like being here" Tenten stated walking back into the school building. The other three ran to catch up to her, leaving the boys there staring._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…HA! You TEME! You got beat by a girl! Ha! –__**BOP**__- What was that for!"_

_"Hn." With that said the four of them walked away into the sunset! Nah they just walked into the school building._

_End Recap_

**The next morning…**

Sakura woke up to the peaceful sound of fists pounding on her door.

"Sakura! Get your ass up right now! We're gonna be late for school!" Ino's voice rang through the door.

Groggily, she pulled the covers off her bed and turned to the side to find…No clock…

"AAAHHHH! Damnit I forgot! I broke my alarm clock! Kuso!" She ran to change into her school uniform and put her hair up into a messy bun. She fixed her school bag and quickly ran out the door.

"Why the hell didn't you guys wake me up any sooner!"

"Well. H-how were we supposed to know you broke your alarm clock?" Hinata slowly sank into her seat at the dangerous aura surrounding her sister like figure.

"You know what forehead just quit yelling and get your ass in the car!" All four ran out the door and into the car. They quickly drove to school barely before the bell rang.

"What the hell was that!" Tenten flailed her arms in the air after being in a car for about 3 minutes.

"Yes, Tenten. I know what I did. I broke the law! I was speeding at 80-85 mph!" (My history teacher told us about that -_-'')

"Can we just get to class already! Hina-Chan already went inside." They turned to find their shy friend entering the school building.

"Hey! HInata! Wait for us!" Ino, followed by the other two ran after the two girls. Classes began and everything went boringly. What fun…

_Time Skip….(Yea, Just getting to the main points of the chapter -_-'') _

"-So then we figured out that we were telepathic!" Sakura took a bite out of her sandwich and slowly swallowed.

"Holy Shit! Does that mean we have this awesome thingy that lets us talk to each other in our mind!" Ino Screamed throughout the hallway. Luckily there was no one around.

"You idiot! Be quiet! I swear if I could, I would just freaking set you on fire…" Sakura mumbled the last part. Her head shot up when she heard Hinata scream.

"AAAHHH!" She pointed to a poster that had suddenly caught on fire.

"AAAHHH!" Sakura started running in small circles praying that the fire would go out. Suddenly the small flame extinguished itself.

"AAAHHH!"

"Um…HInat-"

"AAAHHH!"

"Hina-"

"AAAHHH!"

"…Hin-"

"AAAHHH!"

"Hinata!"

"AAAHHH!"

"HINATA! DAMNIT! SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Tenten outburst at her best friend's behavior.

"…You didn't have to yell…" Her eyes began to water and grow big but quickly went away when her stomach growled . The four of them were a step to the lunch room, when Sakura fell flat on her face.

"Ouch…" She heard a chuckle above her and quickly looked up. There stood Sasuke Uchiha with his chicken ass hired glory.

"Looks like one of the new girls had a little accident. Hn." She found herself becoming lost in his obsidian eyes, until Tenten pulled her up.

"C'mon Saks. Let's just go eat." They walked past the guys and sat down.

'_I just wish that atleast __**one**__ of them be stuck in a torture chamber…God…"_

_Timeskip…After school._

"Alrighty! So what are we gonna be doing for our birthday? I mean, it's coming by so quickly." Ino pondered on the possibilities of events for their 17th birthday.

They entered their home and were met with stern amber eyes

"KYA!" Sakura stumbled backwards.

"Hello girls! How was school?" The four girls just remained frozen on the spot. "…Umm…Well anywho. I wanted to talk to you about your upcoming birthday. Just so you know…. …"

The girls blinked. Then blinked twice. "heh?" "I said you have to invite Sasuke and his friends…"

"WHAT! But why! Wait…How do you even know them?"

"I have my sources…" Tsunade's face darkened, giving the girls horror stricken faces.

"Well won't this be a ray of fucking sunshine…" Tenten slowly crept up the stairs to rest her head, and calm down the nausea.

The Next Day…

Hinata P.O.V.

"OK…I feel so down right now…" I slowly got out of bed and began to doze off in thought. How was I supposed to ask Naruto-Kun to come to our party? What if he says no! What if he starts laughing! He'll think I'm a joke! Noooo!

End P.O.V.

They slowly made their way up to the group of four boys. _'Here goes my dignity! DX'_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hi there! Yea. SO the next chapter will be about their birthday bash. Unfortunately it won't be on their actual birthday sadly, cuz I have planning. For two birthdays…Theirs, and my own. Theirs is this Thursday and mine is Friday. Yea so it'll probably be a few days after so yups. OH! And I'll tell you how old I'm turning if you finish this sentence. I will eat almost anything, as long as it has…_ That's supposed to be your answer. Umm. Also I just wanted to know, are you guys liking the story? Cuz I mean, I don't expect to have a bajillion reviews, but I wanted to know if it was because you didn't like it or you weren't in the mood. So yea. Just wanted to know. Read and Review! =D

**-Shy Wolf Mistress**


	7. Party Time! Part numero uno!

**A/N: Hi there! I'm just gonna cut to the story cuz I really want to get this chapter out! Gaara-Kun! Do the Disclaimer Damnit!**

**Gaara: Do I have to? –sigh- Fine. Shy Wolf Mistress does not own Naruto. If she did, I wouldn't be the person I am.**

**Shy: So you're saying you'd still be a coldhearted killer?**

**Gaara: …I didn't s-**

**Shy: ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inners'**

_Recap…_

_"OK…I feel so down right now…" I slowly got out of bed and began to doze off in thought. How was I supposed to ask Naruto-Kun to come to our party? What if he says no! What if he starts laughing! He'll think I'm a joke! Noooo!_

_End P.O.V._

_They slowly made their way up to the group of four boys. __'Here goes my dignity! DX'_

_End Recap…_

The girls slowly made their way up to the boys and prepared to be taunted for life. They took a deep breath before Ino began to speak.

"Hi Guys!" The boys raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "So we were just wondering! …." The guys, Minus Naruto, Were able to understand every word, but decided to torture them a bit.

"I'm sorry what was that, Ino?" Shikamaru placed his hand on his ear and leaned a bit to add emphasis.

"Grr..Would you like to fucking come, to our fucking birthday party?" She hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Hn. We'll think about it."

"But I want to go Teme!"

"Dobe you idiot! You're not supposed to want to go!"

"Yea…Well we're expecting you to be there or I'll drag you there myself!" Tenten shook her fist in front of their faces. The boys looked at each other, nodded, and entered the building.

"What. The hell. Was THAT!" Ino stormed into the building fuming with the other three following.

Sakura P.O.V.

Ok. So Ino was fuming, Tenten was…well I don't know what the hell she's thinking! And hinata's trying to hide her blush while failing miserably. I honestly can say I was fine with it. I mean, who wouldn't want an extremely hot guy at their party and what the hell am I saying!

'**Admit it Damnit! You think he's hot!'**

'_I do not think Sasuke is hot!'_

'**HA! You said Sasuke-Kun! I just said he!'**

'_I know you were talking about Sasuke! And since when did you start calling him Sasuke-Kun?'_

'…**Since now…'**

'_Whatever. Now shut up and leave me alone!'_

We walked into the classroom to find Kakashi-Sensei missing. Seriously? What's the point of showing up on time if the pervert never actually shows up? I took a seat next to Ino and began to doodle random things. After a few minutes I realized I ended up drawing a quick sketch of Sasuke. I ripped the piece of paper up and crumpled it up. _'What the hell is happening to me?' _After a few more minutes, Kakashi finally stepped into the room.

"Sorry I'm late class. I-"

"LIAR!" Naruto screamed the loudest out of the entire class.

**After school…**

Our four favorite girls walked over to their house before Ino gave out a frustrated sigh. "I still don't see why we had to invite those jerks." She flopped onto the couch and grabbed a soda from the table in front of her.

Tenten sat next to her and took her soda before answering. "I don't know but Tsunade wanted us to. I have no clue why."

"Well I know that much you idiot, and that's my soda Damnit!" Ino tackled Tenten on the couch until she finally got her soda back. Sakura rolled her eyes as she and Hinata took a seat on the floor. A few minutes later, Tsunade walked into the living room to find the four staring at her.

She blinked a few times. "Why are you all staring at me?"

"We want to know why we had to invite those jerks!" Four voices rang throughout the home. Tsunade seemed to stumble backwards a bit, and regained her footing.

"Don't worry so much about that. In due time children, in due time." She walked into her room and locked the door shut. Sakura gave out a sad sigh.

"Look. There's no point in arguing with her, so get over it. At least we all have to go through the torture." She shrugged a bit before standing up. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go shopping for some birthday clothes." At the words shopping, birthday, and clothes, Ino shot up and ran outside starting up the car.

"C'mon you slowpokes! We've got to get to the mall before it closes!" Tenten sweat dropped as she walked up to the car.

"Um. Ino? You do know the mall doesn't close until eight and it's only," She looked at her watch. "3:28….." She gave a sigh, seeing as though Ino was ignoring her, and sat in the backseat along with Hinata. Sakura closed the door as she sat in the passenger's seat. _'Why did I choose to tell them?' _

As they all drove off in Ino's car, Four guys sat in one home, doing absolutely nothing. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji sat in the living room staring blankly at the turned off T.V.

"…..So what do you guys think?" Naruto turned to the other three. "I want to go to the party, so I'm going and that's final!" He turned with a harrumph and crossed his arms over his chest. The others sweat dropped.

Neji thought for a minute. "Well, we might as well go. See if there's anything we can wreck." He smirked as he leaned back. Sasuke gave a snort, and Naruto burst out into laughter.

"Hahah! What the hell was that Sasuke!" He clutched his stomach as he fell to the floor laughing. Sasuke glared at him.

"Whatever. I'll snort if I want to." He crossed his arms and turned his back to Naruto. He realized something. "Hey Shikamaru you're being real quiet right now." The three turned to find Shikamaru on the floor, snoring as a trail of saliva fell from his mouth. "Now that's disgusting."

Back to the girls….

"WOO!" A loud, screaming blonde stood in the middle of the mall as three others seemed to be walking away. "Hey get your asses back here!" And they came back. The four continued walking around until a growling was heard. They all looked at Hinata to find her blushing lightly.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten all day long." She gave a nervous laugh before heading over to the food court, leaving the others behind. They sweat dropped as Hinata left them to go order some food. A few minutes later, she came back with a tray full of food. She looked at them for a minute. "Um aren't you guys going to get any food? Because this is all mine so get your own!" She wrapped her arms around her food protectively.

After a day at the mall, the girls went back home and began to prepare their home for the party. Banners were hung, streamers were thrown, balloons were blown, tied and attached, and phone numbers were sprawled over the kitchen table. As Hinata and Tenten called random numbers, Ino and Sakura continued to decorate the house, not finishing for an hour.

Sakura sighed as he crashed onto the couch. "I'm So Tired!" She suffocated herself with a cushion. Ino rolled her eyes as she sat down next to her.

"Well, now we just have to wait until tomorrow. I have to admit though, I am pretty nervous." Ino shifted a bit as she spoke.

Sakura sat up and looked at Ino with a weird look. "Don't you dare…."

Ino looked back. "What?"

"NO! Say it ain't so!" Sakura fell onto Ino, clutching onto her collar.

"What the hell are you talking about Forehead!" Ino struggled to pull her off of her.

"You. You…..You think….They're. HOT!" She burst into anime tears as Ino sweat dropped.

"Um, doesn't everyone? Even Tenten and Hinata admitted it."

Sakura had a look of horror on her face. "I thought you were my friends!" She fell onto the couch.

'**Wow you poor emotional wreck.'**

'_What the hell are you talking about?'_

'**You KNOW you think Sasuke's hot!'**

'_Where do you even get that from?"_

'…**You idiot! I'm YOU!"**

Sakura stayed silent and blocked her inner out as she told her friends goodnight and headed up to her room.

"I'm so tired. Although, Ino is right. I am pretty nervous…What am I talking about. He's just another guy. There's nothing to be nervous about." She murmured to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**Ino's P.O.V.**_

I watched as Sakura went up stairs. _'Wonder what's wrong. I just said they were hot. Especially Pineapple-Chan.' _I laughed a bit at the nickname me and Tenten had come up for him. I looked at the clock on the wall, realizing it was late.

I walked into the kitchen to find Hinata and Tenten putting the numbers back into a book. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So how's calling everyone go?" I smirked a bit as Tenten gave a frustrated groan.

"It was horrible! I'm never letting you choose who to invite again." She marched upstairs as me and Hinata laughed quietly.

"I-I guess we should go to bed now huh?" Hinata slowly made her way up stairs. I remained seated fir a few minutes, thinking.

'_Why is it I keep thinking of him though.' _ I sighed, got up and went to my room, before drifting off to sleep.

**Shy: OH MY GOSH! I'm so effing sorry I've taken forever but I've had a bajillion projects the past month and I'm SO SORRY! Please forgive me for being so late! I feel so bad. DX Please find it in your heart to forgive me.**

**Gaara: …You should maybe actually do your school work on time so you have more time to type.**

**Shy: How the hell did you even get here!**

**Gaara: You saying you don't want me here? –starts walking away-**

**Shy: NO! You keep your smexy ass over here Damnit! –handcuffs his hand to mine- MUAHAHAHA!**

**Gaara: -raises invisible eyebrow- Ok then**

**Shy: Ok now say it!**

**Gaara: Fine… Read**

**Sakura: And!**

**Shy: What the he-**

**Sasuke: Review.**

**Shy: Get outa he-**

**Naruto: DATTEBAYO!**

**Shy: Oh that's it. I'm leaving. –walks off dragging Gaara along with her-**

**Gaara: -sigh- well this is just gre-**

**Shy: SHUT UP!**

**Thank you fer reading this story and being patient with me!**


	8. Finally! Party Party Party!

**LMW: Hello one and all of my readers! I know, it's almost been a year since I've updated this story and I am uber sorry. D: I promise that I will now take this story extremely seriously and I WILL be trying to update as soon as I can. I am thinking of restarting this story, but for now I will try to finish the original. I've had an extremely tiring summer, I went to Mexico for an entire month and I was bored out of my mind. (With no computer might I add.) It's September and school has just started. (Goody…-…-). I am now determined to try and update once every other month. **

**Gaara: Wow.**

**LMW: What?**

**Gaara: You're actually making a commitment.**

**LMW: And? What's so weird about that?**

**Gaara: It's you. You're never good at keeping up with things.**

**LMW: …. Shut the hell up and let me update this chapter M'kay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

"GAH! STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" Oh what a wonderful way to start the morning.(: Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes before screaming and falling out of the bed. Tenten stormed in shot after.

"Ah! What happened? I heard a scream and a thump!" She waved a baseball bat around but stared blankly at Sakura's body on the floor. "Oh, you just fell out of your bed. Never mind nothing important." She then walked out of the room as Sakura seemed to glare at her retreating form.

"Idiot. I just realized it's our birthday! Yay!" She quickly got up and just threw on a shirt and some sweats for now. "Can't ruin my party clothes just yet." She smiled as she walked out of her room and down the stairs. "Hello my wonderful weirdos!" She smiled as she reached over to grab a piece of Ino's toast.

Ino growled at her. "Why does everyone keep taking **MY** food? Why don't you guys take any of Hinata's? She eats too much of it anyway." Hinata looked up in mid bite and blushed. She quickly dropped the toast and stared blankly before glaring slightly at Ino. _'You big meanie Ino….' _Sakura raised a brow before rolling her eyes and she smiled lightly.

"So, are you guys happy? We're officially 17 today! You know what that means!"

"Boys!"

"Almost 18?"

"Another year closer to death?" The three just looked at the pearly eyed girl with wide eyes. She blinked and tilted her head to the side. "What? It's true isn't it?"

Sakura twitched a bit and shook her head. "Well, I guess all of those things, but we also get our powers!" She squealed as the others just looked at her. "What? I'm just happy." She stated grumbling a bit. Ino laughed a bit and shook her head a bit. "Look Forehead, as great and mighty it may seem, I have to admit, It seems a bit scary." She shifted a bit before holding her arms.

Tenten looked at the ground along with the others. "Well, I guess it is something to be happy about, and I guess it's also something to be scared of…" She sighed and just sat down. She just decided to wait until around two to start getting ready. When Two o' clock came by, she got up, stretched and suggested getting ready. The others watched and soon followed into their own rooms.

Sakura walked towards her iPod and played her favorite song as she started getting ready.

_You see right through me_

_How do you do that shit_

_How do you do that shit_

_How do you do that shit_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

She hummed as she opened up her closet doors and pulled out a green dress with folds at the end and a bow at her waist and a black head band with a giant bow on it.

_You let me win _

_You let me ride_

_You let me rock_

_You let me slide_

_And when they lookin you let me hide_

_Defend my honour Protect my pride_

_The good advice I always hated_

_But looking back it made me greater_

_You always told me forget the haters_

She smiled a bit and walked over to her vanity. Sakura sighed and looked at her hair and face,

_Just get my money Just get my weight up_

_Know when I'm lyin Know when I'm cryin'_

_It's like you got it down to a science_

_Why am I tryin No you ain't buyin_

_I tried to fight it back with defiance._

_You make me laugh you make me hoarse_

_From yellin at you and gettin at you_

_Pickin up dishes throwin them at you_

_Why are you speaking when no one asked you?_

Sakura flat ironed her hair and curled a few hairs in front. She applied a light amount of silver eye shadow and coated her lips in a shiny lip gloss.

_You see right through me_

_How do you do that yyyshit_

_How do you do that shit_

_How do you do that shit_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

_How do you_

(X2)

She abruptly turned her iPod off and slipped into her dark green heels with two small bows on them. She stepped out and waited on the couch in the living room when Tsunade walked in. She smiled at Sakura and walked over to her. "You look beautiful Sweetie. I'm sure you all do." She kissed the top of her head and sat down in the couch across from her. "where are the others?" Tsunade looked at Sakura with a questionable face.

"Taking forever to get ready." The cherry blossom haired girl looked towards the stairs as she saw Tenten come down. She wore a velvet dress that managed to reach mid thigh, emphasizing her long legs leading to black 2 inch heels. Instead of her usual two buns, Tenten put half of her hair up into a bun and letting the rest flow to mid back. As she was stepping down the stairs, she was attempting to put a large fabric flower into her hair and failing miserably. She had redish purple lip gloss on and deep grey eye shadow. "Need some help Tennie?" Sakura got up as her friend nodded.

Wearing a sleeveless blue dress, Hinata shyly made her way down the stairs. Her Three inch open toed heels clicking against each step. Her hair was set into two low ponytails that rested on her shoulders along with a black headband with sparkly black fabric. The only makeup that she wore was some clear lip gloss. Hinata continued to look at the clock and then at the stairs, waiting for their last friend to come down the stairs. After what seemed like three hours, Ino finally started coming down the stairs in a teal bubble dress that had a black bow in the middle. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she checked to make sure that her blue heels were fine and without a scratch. Retying her blonde hair into a side ponytail, she placed two black flowers in her hair.

"It took you long enough Piggy." Sakura sat down on the couch next to Hinata when she noticed something in Ino's hand. "Hey Ino-Pig, what's in the bag?"

Ino gave a large grin as she sat down on the floor by the other two, pulling Tenten along with her. "Well, yesterday when we went shopping, I snuck of into the jewelry store and bought a little something for each of us. You know, since its our birthday and all." Ino closed her eyes and randomly reached into the bag. Pulling out a rectangle blue stone bracelet, she smiled and looked in her pale eyed friend's direction. "Here you go Hina-Chan. I made sure that it would look fine with your outfit. I did that for everyone's actually." Reaching into the bag again, she pulled out a black necklace with a silver pendant in the shape of a wing. "Here you go Tennie. Silver goes with anything you know." Ino then pulled out a pair of blue dangling earrings. "Oops, forgot to put these on." She gave a sheepish laugh as she placed her earrings on each ear. Reaching for the last item she gave it to Sakura. "Here you go Forehead. A pretty little ring." Sakura looked at the yellow band with three green stoned flowers adorning it, giving Ino a bright smile.

Tsunade gave a heartwarming smile as she looked at the four that she thought of as her own daughters. She turned her head slightly as she felt herself start tearing up. Hinata looked at Tsunade and gave her a questioning look, gaining the attention of the others. "It's just. You've all grown up so fast. I feel as though it were only yesterday when you were infants." A few tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks as the four surrounded her in a hug. "I want you all to know that I love you. And I always will." Tsunade lifted her head as she heard the doorbell ring.

She opened the door, revealing a man with long white hair and marks going down his cheeks. "Jiraya!" All four girls tackled the man into a hug as he gave a laugh and walked into the room. In looked at him as she spoke. "So, what did you get me Hmm?" Jiraya gave one of his largest grins as he reached his hand into his pockets and held out his closed hands. "Nothing!" The four seemed fall as they looked at his hands to indeed find nothing. "Are you serious! You come here with no present! How dare you." Ino turned her back to him and strode out into the living room. Sakura rolled her eyes at her sister and looked back at Jiraya. "So did you really not get us anything?" She gave a slight put as she looked at the older man in front of her. Jiraya could only give heartfelt laugh and shook his head slightly. "Of course I got you all something! I'm not that stupid." The three laughed as they heard the doorbell ring.

As people began pouring into the home, each girl went into their own direction until they heard the doorbell ring once more. As Hinata walked over to answer, Sakura, Ino and Tenten followed in step. Opening the door. The four stared for a few seconds before Tenten slammed the door shut. Outside four boys stood slightly surprised. Ringing the doorbell again, Sasuke used his left arm to keep the door open once it was answered. "Are you going to let us in or not?" Naruto yelled as usual. The four looked at each other once more and looked back. "Nope." Once again, the four shut the door. Becoming frustrated, Sasuke opened the door and walked into the room. Music sounded throughout the entire home and people could be seen conversing.

"Hey! Haven't you heard that its rude to enter a room without permission!" Sakura scolded him as he seemed to ignore her. "Well, you weren't letting us in so we decided to let ourselves in." Smirking, Sasuke and the others walked in and made themselves comfortable in the home. Frowning, the four girls went their separate ways, trying their very best to ignore the four who seemed to always be in their line of vision.

~'"'~'"'~'"'~'"'~'"d(^.^)b'~'"'~'"'~'"'~'"'~'"'~'"'~'"'~

Shikamaru sighed as he looked around the room, and stopped when his dark eyes landed on a blonde who appeared to have no one to talk to at the moment. With a slight smirk, he got up from the comfortable sofa and walked over to her. "Looks like you've got no one to talk to right now, eh?" Ino looked over her shoulder as she heard the lazy slur in his voice. Turning around completely, She smiled a bit. "Oh hey there Lazy Ass. How's it going?" Shikamaru frowned at the name that she had given him. "I'm tired. Sleepy. I'm trying to get some rest but the music is too troublesome. I can't sleep with it blaring in my ears." Looking over her outfit a few times he looked at her straight in the eyes. "So it seems you've forgiven me for barging into your home?" Ino's smile dropped down into a deep frown. "Actually, I had forgotten about it completely. Now that I remember, no. I don't forgive you, you big meanie." She pouted and turned her back to him. _'How adorable of her." _Shikamaru shook his head while smiling.

"Hey Ino, how about we go and take a short walk?" Ino turned to him as he spoke. She shrugged, but nodded. The two headed out to the back sliding door. Shutting the door behind them, the music died down as the two walked in the garden. Passing by the small pond, Ino kneeled and looked at the small fish swimming casually. Shikamaru sat down next to her as she grabbed a small stone and rolled it around in her hand, observing it carefully. "Why are you just looking at a rock?"

Ino turned to him and gave a soft smile. "I'm not exactly sure actually. Ever since I turned five, I've been obsessed with looking at pebbles, rocks, stones, you name it. I don't know, I'm just fascinated by them." _'Probably has something to do with the whole goddess of the earth thing, ne.'_ Ino gave a soft sigh and placed a smooth stone into Shikamaru's hand. "If you really look at it, there's tons to wonder about. Each rock can have its own story. I mean, think of how long it's been here. All the things its been through. I know it sounds pretty stupid, but I'm just in love with these things." She a soft laugh as he rolled the stone in his hand with a confused look.

"Well, I guess you're right. But then, wouldn't everything have a story to it? The trees? Flowers?" He set the stone in his lap and looked at her questioningly. "Of course it does. Everything about nature has its own story. Every daisy, ever sakura tree, even the animals. Everything pretty much has its own story." In front of her was a short lone of pebbles and stones. She inspected each one with care, comparing color and size. Shikamaru looked at her in wonder. "Wow. I can honestly say I never thought to hear you say anything like that. In reality, my very first impression was a ditzy blonde who couldn't even figure out 2+2. But Apparently I was off. Way off." Ino got up and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I guess even a genius has his flaws." The two turned toward the home as they heard the sound of music fading and people leaving. Confused, Shikamaru looked at his watch in shock. "Oh crap. We've been out here for about an hour. It only felt like ten minutes to me really."

Ino nodded as they neared the door. "Well then Lazy Ass, I guess I'll be seeing you at school on Monday? (yes it is Saturday)" Shikamaru nodded and looked inside to see his friends at the door, ready to leave. Sighing he turned to the blonde in front of him and smiled. "Well then, Goodnight." He bent down slightly and placed his lips on the crown of her head. Ino remained frozen as he walked into the house and then left with his friends.

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata walked out into the garden to find Ino standing there, her eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish. "Uh. Ino-pi-" "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Ino stepped inside blushing as she cut the rosette off. _'How the friggin hell did that just happen! My god.' _ Ino kicked her heels off as she leaped onto her bed. As she dozed off, her mind swarmed with thoughts of a certain lazy ass, unaware that his mind was running with thoughts of the earth loving blonde.

**LMW:… Oh My friggin God! FINALLY! X'D I finally finished this chapter! Oh goodness gracious. :3 So it's extremely obvious I should have posted this much sooner considering I've already had another birthday. And I think the previous to the last chapter was a few days before my birthday. Wowzers. I am now 14 Woohoo! O3O Probably not that exciting. -_-'' **

**Gaara: You're an idiot. I swear…**

**LMW: Shut. The hell up. So as you all know School has officially started.. Yippee!... NOT! T.T At least I'm now in eighth grade! Yes yes. I am now in eighth grade. Class of 2012! ;D I'm sorry about this whole school rant… My class and I are insane…**

**Gaara: Did you just notice that? **

**LMW: You know what. Just . Just leave already. Get out of my sight. I don't want you here anymore… **

**Gaara:? Alright then. I'm leave-**

**LMW: DON'T LEAVE ME! I Love you too much! Dx**

**Gaara: -sigh- Read and Review everyone. She'll be trying to get her next chapter up in November. **


End file.
